Watashi wa Watashi wa MaryBeth
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: one shot & note Je m'appelle MaryBeth. Et je suis amoureuse. D'un homme qui jamais ne sera pour moi. Chronique d'un amour vain...
1. MaryBeth

**Watashi wa... Watashi wa MaryBeth...**

Je m'appelle MaryBeth. MaryBeth Josephine Sakura Spencer. Mon père est le dirigeant d'une grande quantités de galeries d'art hautement réputées à travers le monde, et ma mère est un peintre très apprécié. Notre famille est l'une des plus riches du monde mais, bien que mon père soit originaire d'Angleterre, il s'est établi à ma naissance au Japon, patrie de ma mère.

Etant ce que je suis, je suis inscrite dans la prestigieuse académie Ouran, école riche créée par des riches pour des riches. Je vis chaque jour avec des jeunes gens tous plus riches les uns que les autres, aux préoccupations toujours futiles et oisifs au possible.

Bien sûr, je n'irai pas jusqu'à prétendre être différente. Élevée dans un univers de luxe et de faste, entourée par une armée de domestiques prêts à passer le moindre de mes caprices, les yeux emplis d'œuvres d'arts extrêmement coûteuses et sublimes, je ne suis que ce que je suis.

Je suis MaryBeth. Mary.

Je fréquente l'école et les bibliothèques résonnant de bavardages incessants comme on fréquente une galerie de mon père. Je ne fais que passer, accordant à ce qui m'entoure une attention distraite. Les gens retiennent peu mon regard, les voix atteignent rarement mon oreille, le contact est restreint, quasi inexistant. J'ai passé des mois à chercher ce qui, ici, pourrait faire arrêter mes pas, se fixer mes yeux, éteindre ma voix. Étreindre mon cœur.

Jusqu'à ce que je croise _son_ regard.

Un infime instant. Une seconde, pour une éternité gravée non pas dans mon cœur, mais dans mon âme. Ce qui comptait peu a alors plus que jamais perdu toute importance. Je ne voyais que _ses_ yeux. Une seule couleur existait pour moi : ce brun à mi-chemin de l'or. J'avais trouvé une étonnante pépite dont j'avais pu, l'espace de cette fraction de vie, percevoir toute l'intensité. M'avait-_il_ vue ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Je ne pensais qu'à _le_ retrouver. Découvrir le visage merveilleux qui accompagnait ces prunelles envoûteuses. Entendre la voix magique qu'_il_ ne pouvait que posséder. Et peut-être... sentir la douceur de cette peau parfaite qu'ont les jeunes gens de cette académie. La sienne serait-elle plus soyeuse ?

J'avais bien sûr entendu parler du club d'hôte qui s'est ouvert il y a deux ans. Toutes les demoiselles ne parlent que de cela. Toujours. Encore et toujours. Encore, encore, et toujours. Si bien que je peux me targuer de connaître parfaitement ces six, et depuis peu sept, garçons et ce, sans jamais avoir vu un seul d'entre eux. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et n'avais aucunement l'intention de le faire un jour. Ce fut totalement par devers moi que je poussai un jour la porte de la troisième salle de musique, hautement réputée.

Le hasard voulut que je croise un jour l'un de ces démons tentateurs du club d'hôtes. J'ignorais alors totalement de qui il s'agissait, et j'étais seule, à cet instant. Je n'avais donc personne pour s'extasier devant lui, comme je savais que cela arrivait souvent, et j'eus pu le laisser passer sans même lui accorder la plus légère attention, si l'éclat de ses yeux n'avait interpellé les miens. J'en eus le couffle coupé. J'avais retrouvé, enfin, ce que je cherchais.

Ou presque.

C'était bien ces yeux, cette couleur, c'était bien _lui_. Mais ce n'était pas lui, j'en avais la certitude. Je ne retrouvais pas cette lueur si particulière, cet étrange océan qui m'avait délivré si facilement toutes ces émotions, cette profondeur qui m'avait obligée à le voir, à le reconnaître, comme je n'avais jamais reconnu personne. Où m'étais-je trompée ? Était-ce réellement lui ? Il me vit, me sourit, repartit. J'étais tétanisée. C'était lui... sans être lui, j'en avais la conviction.

Je tergiversais des jours et des jours avant de me décider à chercher son identité auprès de mes amies. J'appris sans difficulté de qui il s'agissait – et compris du même coup où se situait l'erreur. _Il_ existait, oui... en deux exemplaires. Le garçon que j'avais croisé, ce roux au visage de diablotin, n'était personne d'autre que son jumeau. J'avais eu affaire aux célèbres jumeaux Hitachiin – et étais même parvenue à tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux.

Cette évidence m'apparut par la suite. Je suis très vite devenue une régulière du club d'hôtes. Ce revirement surprit tout le monde, mais en dehors du dernier hôte, Fujioka-san, personne ne m'en demanda la raison. Pas même mes amies. Sans aucun doute pensaient-elle que le charme des jumeaux m'avait poussée à cela – ce qui était tout bonnement vrai. Bien que j'aie pris l'habitude de changer régulièrement d'hôte, je n'étais là que pour les beaux yeux d'Hitachiin-sama. Et Fujioka-san l'avait parfaitement compris. Je ne parvins à lui répondre qu'une chose.

-Je garderai ton secret si tu gardes le mien, Haruhi-chan...

Elle hocha simplement la tête, à peine surprise. Tout au plus amusée.

-Lequel des deux ? demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

Ce jour-là, j'abandonnai mes soi-disant amies pour passer du temps avec Haruhi, ce qui sembla ravir au plus au point Suou-kun, dit le King, et très peu déranger l'intéressée. Par la suite, je ne la désignai plus jamais en tant qu'hôte – cela aurait été tellement idiot.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis lors. Haruhi et moi passons de merveilleux moments ensemble, comme de véritables amies doivent sans aucun doute le faire. Sur ses conseils, je désigne plus souvent les jumeaux et, contrairement à mes craintes, ne le regrette pas. Ils sont si drôles, et si attachants, que je ne peux que me réjouir de pouvoir partager ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant avec eux. J'ai souvent l'impression que je suis seule à exister pour eux, bien que je sois consciente de me baser sur des illusions qu'ils desservent à chaque fille. Je m'en contente. Et je souris.

Je ne suis pas aussi démonstrative que mes consœurs, loin de là. Je ne suis pas du genre à me trémousser sur ma chaise en criant « Kyaaa ! » ou « Hanyaaan ! » J'imagine que cela les étonnerait, alors je joue un peu mon rôle de fan hystérique. Même si cela ne me ressemble pas. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, je veux juste être une cliente comme les autres, je veux juste les voir.

Contrairement à toutes ces filles, j'ai toujours su les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Et j'ai très vite enfin pu mettre un prénom sur _son_ visage. Hikaru. À mesure que j'ai fréquenté les Hitachiin, je me suis attachée à _lui_, de plus en plus. Je n'ai rien pu y faire. Je me suis réveillée, un matin – ce matin – avec cette certitude en tête : je l'aime. J'aime Hitachiin Hikaru. Mais je sais que cet amour est vain. Alors je continue à jouer le jeu du club. Je ne suis qu'une cliente comme les autres.

Ils sont devant moi. Devant nous – nous sommes deux. Kaoru-chan affiche ce petit air timide qui lui va si bien, et fixa son frère de ce petit regard en coin si bien calculé. Hikaru-sama, lui, semble décidé à ne pas oublier la moindre bêtise de son jumeau dans son récit de vacances à Majorque. Grand sourire aux lèvres, presque fier des frasques de Kaoru, il se met en valeur dans son port assuré et se retire de l'histoire.

-Et voilà que Kaoru jette l'allumette – allumée ! – dans la poële ! s'esclaffe-t-il. Ça a donné une belle flambée...

C'est l'instant critique où Kaoru s'insurge, presque blessé, devant la cruauté de son frère. Il semble presque en colère, mais avec cette espèce d'émotivité exacerbée qui lui est propre. Et qui pourtant ne lui correpsond pas. N'est-ce pas Hikaru-sama, le plus émotif des deux ? Il le cache, il le dissimule parfaitement, mais je le vois, je l'ai vu, tout comme je suis capable de les différencier l'un de l'autre. Il se lève, sous ce masque d'assurance qui le fait paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'est, s'approche de son frère. Prend son visage entre ses doigts, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Je n'entends plus rien. Plus rien que mon cœur qui bat sourdement en moi, que cette étrange douleur qui s'insinue dans mes veines. Est-ce cela... la jalousie ? Suis-je jalouse ? La jeune demoiselle en est toute émoustillée. Pourquoi ne puis-je faire comme elle ? Pourquoi suis-je tétanisée, n'ayant plus conscience que de leurs lèvres si proches, leur regard complice, et ce cœur qui bat trop fort ? Je suis amoureuse. Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin. Je suis jalouse, je suis brisée. Je le sais de cet instant. Cette éternité où leurs yeux ne se quittent plus.

Ils s'appartiennent, je le sais. Personne, jamais, ne pourra s'immiscer un jour entre eux. Pourquoi aurais-je eu cette chance ? Je ne veux pas même chercher à les séparer. Ils s'appartiennent, comme le cœur appartient à l'être vivant. Face à eux, face à cette affection, je ne suis rien.

Je ne suis qu'une cliente ordinaire. Je suis MaryBeth. MaryBeth Josephine Sakura Spencer, fille d'un richissime magnat de l'art et d'un peintre renommé.

Watashi wa MaryBeth... Mata... aishiteru, Hikaru-sama...


	2. note

Réponse aux diverses critiques

Je tiens à défendre mon histoire, et mon personnage. Comme certains l'ont visiblement remarqué, mon intention n'était pas de faire un Mary Sue, loin de là. Bien qu'en vérité, je ne m'embarrasse pas de ce genre de considération. Que mes personnages soient ou non des Mary Sue ne m'a jamais importé. Mais, en ce qui concerne MaryBeth, et bien qu'elle semble la plus critiquée de tous les personnages féminins que j'ai créés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'estime que l'appellation Mary Sue qu'on lui attribue n'est pas justifiée.

D'accord, elle s'appelle MaryBeth, un nom qui ressemble de beaucoup à Mary Sue. D'accord, elle possède un nom à rallonge comme on en voit rarement (une caractéristique attribuée aux Mary Sue ? Il faudra que je me renseigne mieux sur les Mary Sue, alors... je vous jure) D'accord, d'accord. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler dans quelle histoire nous nous situons, que vous compreniez un peu mieux mon choix : il s'agit bel et bien de Ouran High School Host Club qui, je vous le rappelle également, met en scène une école de riches.

De riches, oui. Or je ne sais pas pour vous, mais dans la vision stéréotypée des riches telle qu'elle est mise en scène dans Ouran, ces gens-là sont tout à fait capables d'avoir des noms comme MaryBeth Josephine Sakura Spencer. Ce n'est donc pas sur un hypothétique côté Mary Sue que j'ai basé ce nom, mais bien sur une exagération des noms de gens riches (vous n'avez jamais vu, dans la réalité, les noms de fou que pouvaient avoir certaines personnes de la grande noblesse ? Vous devriez rouvrir vos livres d'histoire, et pas si loin en arrière que ça...)

Le mélange des prénoms était également voulu. Notez que la demoiselle a une double origine : anglaise et japonaise. D'où le Sakura qui clôture la liste. Vous pouvez toujours prendre ça comme une volonté du parent japonais. Quant à Josephine, ce nom n'est pas spécialement français, il est aussi utilisé en Angleterre. Il n'y a donc pas triple nationnalité des prénoms.

En ce qui concerne le secret de Haruhi et la différenciation des jumeaux... je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : elle a des yeux, ce que les autres filles de cette écoles de bourgeois n'ont pas.

Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, j'ajouterai qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'une fille plus observatrice qu'actrice de la comédie du Host Club remarque des choses que les autres ne voient pas. J'ai voulu une fille juste plus attentive que celles qui peuplent la salle de musique, un personnage comme on n'en a pas vu dans l'histoire, et qu'on ne s'attend pas du tout à y voir. Ils ont tous l'air tellement niais et superficielle qu'une fille normale vous rebute ? J'ai peine à y croire, mais c'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé à Mary. Mais bon, il faut croire que pour les fans, les secrets du Host Club doivent être préservés à tout prix...

Passons. Je veux bien croire que j'en ai trop fait, mais j'ai poussé le stéréotype à son comble, et ça m'est retombé sur le nez, tant pis. Après tout, je n'ai pas cherché à faire quelque chose de parfait, quoique ce que ce n'est pas sur ce point que je m'attendais recevoir des critiques. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire quelque chose qui plaise, d'autant plus si ça ressemble, de près ou de loin, à un Mary Sue.

Je déplore juste que cette crise du Mary Sue existe, je peux comprendre que certains en font un peu n'importe quoi, mais il me semble que certains s'en tirent parfaitement avec des personnages de ce genre. Et, d'autre part, je crois que tous les personnages, de quelque histoire que ce soit, sont un peu des Mary Sue ou des Gary Stu... Mais je ne vais pas lancer le débat sur cette idée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partagée par beaucoup de monde.

Pour répondre à certaines questions, non, ce n'est pas du vécu. Enfin je crois. D'un autre côté, n'importe qui peut vivre ce genre de situation (je veux dire, regarder l'être aimé en se disant qu'on ne l'approchera jamais, qu'on le regarde et que ça nous suffit) C'est juste quelque chose qui peut arriver - et qui surtout devait bien arriver un jour à une cliente du Host Club. On a déjà vu des filles s'approcher de l'un d'eux et se faire gentiment repousser... Je voulais me placer du point de vue de l'une d'elles, bien que Mary reste relativement à distance.

La mini-scène Hikaru/Kaoru est ratée, j'en ai entièrement conscience. Je n'avais à vrai dire aucune idée en tête, et j'étais tout près de la fin... Bref, j'ai sans doute un peu bâclé. J'avais pensé que ce serait ce qu'on remarquerait le plus.

L'expérience n'étant pas concluante (enfin surtout parce que je manque d'idées), je n'écrirai certainement plus de fic sur Ouran. D'autant que j'ai déjà pas mal de travail sur d'autres fics (oui, Shyriane, j'en ai écrit beaucoup d'autres, et bien avant celle-ci... ça sera donc de l'évolution inverse, si tu les lis) L'histoire de MaryBeth n'était qu'un petit interlude à un moment où je n'arrivais pas à reprendre les existantes. Elle a plu, elle n'a pas plu ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais continuer à travailler les autres. Et peu importe si mes personnages sont des Mary Sue / Gary Stu ou non. Si je me fait plaisir en écrivant, c'est parfait. Et si ça plaît, c'est encore mieux.

A bon entendeur...

_DreamAngel7 / Angels of Seven Dreams_


End file.
